With the development of network technologies, IM has become a common way of network communication of people. In addition to one to one communication, IM can also create an IM group, with which friends or persons having common interests can use network to perform instant text message, voice or video communication.
The chat robot is an artificial intelligence robot, which can always online through communication means and communicate with people using a natural language. The chat robot possesses many value-added services as well as chat function. The value-added services include weather inquiry, map inquiry, life news inquiry, calculator, dictionaries, and so on.
As regional differences or cultural differences lead to that different regions have different acceptance of the IM group, users in some types of IM groups of some areas are more active, but for some other areas or some other types of IM groups, there may be the following problems: the ratio of users using IM groups is lower, the number of speakers is small, and it is difficult for users in the IM groups to find topics which the users have common interest in, and the like.
Therefore, a method is needed to improve interest of users in using the IM group and enhance the IM group activity.